Damage
by entlzab
Summary: Slash HPSS. Snape e Harry tentam superar dificuldades de relacionamento.


Damage

Nome da fic: Damage  
Pares: HP/SS RL/SB mencionado  
Censura: Imprópria para menores de 19 anos  
Gênero: Angst, Romance.  
Spoilers: Todos os livros, todos os filmes  
Avisos: BSDM, kinks.  
Resumo: Snape e Harry Potter tentam superar algumas dificuldades de relacionamento.  
Nota: Essa fic foi feita em homenagem ao 69° membro do Potter Slash Fics, grupo do É uma pessoa sortuda, e nem sabemos quem é!

_Damage: palavra em inglês e francês que quer dizer estrago, prejuízo, dano, avaria. Mas também se refere ao aspecto emocional._

– Afaste-se dele, Voldemort! É a mim que você quer!

A voz não era de um menino, mas de um bruxo guerreiro poderoso com uma determinação firme e uma missão a cumprir. Aos 20 anos, Harry Potter deixara para trás todas as inseguranças e embaraços de um adolescente e se transformara num homem decidido.

Cinco anos de uma guerra sangrenta tinham assegurado a transformação.

Agora ele estava de pé, varinha em riste, frente a frente com seu nêmesis. Death Eaters tentavam cercá-lo, mas Voldemort advertiu:

– Harry Potter é meu.

Na parede da Mansão Riddle, acorrentado pelos pulsos e pés, Severus Snape não estava em condições de sequer se apreender. Após horas de torturas e maldições, seu corpo praticamente pendia das correntes, o cabelo molhado de suor e sangue. Seus olhos mal conseguiram registrar a chegada de Potter. Uma tristeza imensa o invadiu.

– _Expelliarmus! _

Voldemort facilmente se desviou do feitiço e riu-se:

– Ora, ora. O Menino de Ouro de Dumbledore está perdendo o controle. Sua Oclumência não é páreo para minha Legilimência. Posso ler seus sentimentos, Potter... Você quer salvar Severus.

Harry lançou outro feitiço, também facilmente desviado. O Lord das Trevas ainda não tinha parado de rir.

– Você é um tolo, Potter. Acha que tem alguma chance com ele? Ele é meu. Eu o possuo.

Outro feitiço, mas desta vez Voldemort deu um passo atrás. Harry gritou:

– Deixe-o em paz!

– Você não faz idéia. Só eu posso dar a Severus o que ele precisa... o que ele deseja. Você não faz idéia, garoto.

– Cale a boca!

– Você não passa de um moleque! Vou deixar que assista à morte de meu servo antes que eu acabe com você. Você é fraco, Potter, como sua mãe e seu pai. Deixa-se levar por sentimentos e no final isso é o que vai destruí-lo! Moleque tolo.

Harry fechou os olhos, as mãos tremendo.

O chão começou a sacudir. Um vento sobrenatural surgido do nada passou a varrer Death Eaters e membros da Ordem que duelavam na Mansão Riddle. Vários deles foram jogados contra as paredes pela ventania. Mas Voldemort e Harry Potter pareciam enraizados no mesmo lugar.

Enfraquecido, humilhado, exposto, Severus Snape viu Voldemort virar-se para ele, a varinha erguendo-se em sua direção. Foi o sinal para que tudo acontecesse. Rápido.

Um relâmpago clareou o rosto de Harry Potter, e Severus pôde ver a determinação furiosa de seu rosto ao apontar sua varinha para Voldemort e gritar:

– NÃÃO!

Ao mesmo tempo, raios pareceram cercar o corpo de Severus e a dor intensificou-se a tal ponto que tudo o que seus olhos podiam ver era luz branca cegante.

E de repente, toda a dor cessou.

**o 0 o**

Todo o corpo de Severus parecia cantar. Ou vibrar. Era prazer demais.

O calor e a umidade abrigando seu pênis ereto e vibrante só eram comparáveis à sensação aveludada da ereção de Harry dentro de sua boca, o gosto de sêmen e o cheiro forte de sexo exalado enquanto os dois se entrelaçavam, um na direção dos pés do outro, ambos imersos nas delícias da felação mútua.

Potter estava por cima, chupando entusiasticamente o membro de Severus, que por sua vez tentava acomodar a masculinidade do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes dentro de sua boca. O som das chupadas, os gemidos e a respiração ofegante só não ecoavam pelas masmorras porque Severus tinham colocado feitiços silenciadores.

Era muito prazer, prazer demais. Severus apertou os glúteos de Harry com sofreguidão, fazendo o jovem rebolar apreciativamente. Sem sequer perder o ritmo de suas atenções na genitália do rapaz, o Mestre de Poções e ex-espião insinuou um dedo sobre a abertura de Harry. A reação foi elétrica, e o pênis de Severus passou a receber uma sucção duas vezes mais intensa. Enquanto Severus sentia o orgasmo se aproximando, ele lentamente enfiou o dedo no orifício. Harry Passou a gemer ainda mais alto, abafado pelo volumoso pênis inchado de Severus. O garoto estava perto do clímax. Severus apressou suas estocadas com o dedo ao mesmo tempo em que chupava com ainda mais ardor. Harry gritou com o pênis de Severus na sua boca, fazendo-o vibrar ainda mais, e o ex-espião sentiu o jorro dentro de sua garganta, sendo forçado a beber o precioso líquido para não engasgar. Ao mesmo tempo, enfiou o dedo dentro de Harry o mais fundo que podia, fazendo o corpo inteiro do rapaz se retesar por alguns segundos. Seu próprio membro explodiu na boca de Harry, e Severus sentiu o grito preso na sua garganta cheia de sêmen.

Tanto prazer. Prazer demais.

Após alguns minutos tentando recuperar a respiração, Harry saiu de cima de Severus e, desvirando-se, aninhou-se nos braços de seu amante. Suspirou e lá ficou, enquanto seu ex-professor também tentava recobrar o fôlego.

Tinham se tornado amantes logo após a batalha final, na qual a simples ameaça de Voldemort em acabar com Severus fizera Harry Potter varrer do mundo a presença do Lord das Trevas. Severus ficou uma semana na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, onde Harry se tornara uma presença constante.

Sublimes olhos verdes aguardavam Severus quando ele voltou ao mundo dos vivos depois da Grande Batalha.

– Bem-vindo de volta, meu amor.

Antes que o Mestre de Poções sequer reagisse, seus lábios foram prontamente capturados pelos de Harry, um beijo possessivo demorado e profundo como Severus jamais experimentara. Foi assim, sem que ele sequer pudesse se pronunciar, que ele foi declarado namorado de Harry Potter. Seu corpo doído da batalha não podia reagir naquele momento, mas ainda assim, algo dentro do Mestre de Poções se acendeu.

Ele gostaria de saber exatamente o quê.

Mesmo agora, semanas mais tarde, Severus ainda se perguntava sobre isso quando Potter suspirou, depois daquele memorável 69 que os dois acabaram de fazer.

– Você me ama?

Severus disfarçou o desconforto:

– E você precisa de confirmação?

– Acho que só preciso ouvir. Você nunca falou.

– Harry, eu...

– Você nunca me disse que me amava – a voz parecia um pouco magoada – Mas eu sei que você se importa comigo.

Silêncio. Hesitação.

– Eu... Eu... nunca senti por outra pessoa o que sinto por você.

Harry encarou Severus, que não podia encará-lo. O garoto de ouro de Gryffindor pôde perceber o quanto tinha sido difícil para Severus dizer aquelas palavras.

– Obrigado por me dizer – Ele apertou-se ainda mais contra o corpo quente de seu amante – Às vezes você me parece tão triste.

– E é um imenso contraste com minha personalidade radiante, não é mesmo?

– Está sendo sardônico.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu.

– Oh, não. Alguém comprou um dicionário.

– Eu quero fazer você feliz.

– E posso saber por quê?

– Porque isso me faria feliz. Depois de tudo por que passamos, merecemos um pouco de felicidade, não acha?

– Então você quer algo além de sua medalha? Pode estar querendo demais.

– Severus, não seja assim. Você pode ser feliz.

Ele suspirou fundo e disse, sem emoção:

– Talvez esteja superestimando essa tão sonhada felicidade, Mr. Potter. Eu, por outro lado, não tenho tal atitude. Ou tal expectativa.

– Ms você me ama, não é verdade?

– Eu achava que já tínhamos superado essa parte.

– Mas você não está nem um pouco contente, pelo menos? Sabe, satisfeito?

Um sorrisinho no canto do lábio.

– Você me dá muito prazer. Não vou negar.

Os olhos verdes brilharam e o rosto inteiro se acendeu num sorriso:

– Excelente! Viu, foi tão difícil assim?

– Acho mais aconselhável nos recolhermos agora.

– Admita que não foi tão ruim, vai.

– Cale a boca e durma.

– Babaca.

– Moleque.

– Sebosão.

– Menino mimado.

**o 0 o **

Angústia. Medo.

– Mestre?

Escuridão. Ele estava desorientado como jamais estivera em toda sua vida.

– Mestre, por favor!

Ele estava perdido sem seu Mestre.

– Mestre, onde o senhor está?

Uma voz distante se ouviu.

– Severus!

Esperançoso, voltou-se para ela:

– Mestre? Mestre, aqui!

– Severus! Severus!

A voz foi ficando mais próxima, e parecia conhecida:

– Severus! Severus, acorde!

Abriu os olhos de supetão e viu-se num ambiente escuro. Um par de olhos verdes o encarava com preocupação. Severus sentiu o corpo encharcado de suor, o peito arfando, uma angústia que não tinha fim, a desorientação oprimindo-o.

– Severus, acorde! Sou eu, Harry!

Ele olhou par ao rosto que acompanhava os olhos, depois olhou além do homem que estava com ele. Estava em seus aposentos, nas masmorras de Hogwarts, Harry era Harry Potter. Tudo voltou a sua mente com a força de uma desmoronamento de terra.

– O... O que...?

Harry tinha a voz suave, como se falasse com uma criança:

– Você teve um pesadelo com Voldemort.

O nome o arrepiou.

– Vol...

Harry pegou suas mãos trêmulas e garantiu:

– Voldemort está morto, Severus. Ele não pode machucá-lo mais.

Severus encarou Harry, confuso. As palavras que ele dizia eram verdadeiras, ele sabia que eram verdadeiras. Mas havia algo mais. Alguma coisa estava muito errada, algo estava fora do lugar. A angústia o queimava por dentro.

Harry beijou-lhe a testa, deu-lhe um copo d'água e abraçou-o quando ambos se deitaram novamente, tentando recuperar o sono que agora fugia aos dois. Severus ouviu Harry murmurar palavras de conforto, tentando fazê-lo pegar novamente no sono.

Mas a angústia continuava a queimá-lo.

**o 0 o**

Quando o dia amanheceu, Severus tinha chegado a duas conclusões importantes. Ambas tinham sido fruto de sua noite insone. E naquele momento, ele se perguntava como poderia dizer a Harry suas conclusões. Ou a si mesmo. Como encarar a si mesmo e a seu amante?

Alheio a tudo isso, Harry continuava a se vestir apressadamente, tagarelando alegremente.

– Quem bom que está acordado! Vou ter que sair cedinho. Tenho que passar no meu apartamento antes de ir ao Ministério. Vou passar dois dias na Irlanda, retirando maldições de um antigo cemitério druídico. Dois leprechauns estão me esperando e você sabe como eles podem ser rabugentos.

Severus o observou mexendo-se pelo quarto. Tanta energia, tanta vontade de viver. Harry irradiava não só juventude, mas alegria e esperança, o que era uma ironia para quem tinha visto tanta morte, desespero e perda desde a mais tenra idade. Severus conhecia bem aqueles horrores, há muito mais tempo do que Harry. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de Severus ser daquele jeito. Talvez por isso ele tivesse que fazer o que precisava ser feito.

– E então? Severus?

O rosto de Harry tinha um interrogação que o devolveu à realidade.

– Lamento. Disse alguma coisa?

– Oh, Severus, desculpe se ainda está dormindo. É que eu vou viajar e queria saber se posso deixar reservas para jantarmos em Hogsmeade quando eu voltar.

Severus se ergueu da cama e disse:

– Não é uma boa idéia.

– Oh, tudo bom. Podemos curtir uma masmorra geladinha.

– Eu estava pensando em me entreter com um bom livro.

– Excelente! Eu trago um para você da Irlanda.

– Eu quis dizer sozinho, Potter.

Harry franziu o cenho:

– Está querendo me dizer que não me quer aqui?

– Na verdade, Potter – Severus teve que desviar o olhar , eu acho que não devemos mais manter nossa companhia.

– Sev, o que está –

– Já pedi para não me chamar assim.

– Não estou entendendo.

– Você sempre foi lento, Potter, desde estudante. Deixe-me explicar isso de maneira clara e simples. É de minha opinião que não devemos mais nos associar.

– Mas por quê? Estava indo tudo tão bem.

– Chegou à minha atenção, Potter, o fato que você requer amor de seu parceiro. Nesse ponto, somos incompatíveis.

– Você mesmo disse que sente por mim algum que nunca sentiu antes por ninguém!

– O que não significa amor.

– Como você sabe que não é?

– Potter, eu não sou uma pessoa boa. Eu tenho... problemas. Não sou a pessoa ideal para você se consorciar.

– Severus, eu amo você como você é!

– Você sequer me conhece, Potter. Há partes de mim sombrias demais. Você nunca as viu.

– Então me mostre. Vamos enfrentar isso juntos, mas não me exclua de sua vida.

Severus inspirou fundo, irritado.

– Potter, eu não estou com disposição para brincar de analista e destrinchar cada detalhe sórdido de minha personalidade a essa altura da manhã.

– Então você se sente... sórdido, sujo, impuro? Algo assim?

– Não é óbvio?

– Mas isso era por causa de Voldemort. Agora tudo isso já passou. sabe, eu também me sentia assim, com a ligação que nós tínhamos e tudo mais... Mas tudo acabou, até a Marca Negra sumiu de seu braço!

– Ações têm conseqüências, Potter. Eu tenho de viver com elas.

– E eu também tenho que viver com elas. Mas nós fizemos o que foi preciso para sobreviver.

Realmente irritado, Severus vociferou:

– Não entende que isso não é sobre o que eu fiz, mas sim sobre o que eu sou! – Ao ver a reação assustada do jovem, ele inspirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e balançou a cabeça: – Você nunca vai entender isso, Potter.

Algo estalou na mente de Harry:

– Isso tem a ver com aquele sonho que você teve, não tem? Aquele com Voldemort?

Agora Severus suspirou, aborrecido:

– Potter, acho que isso já foi longe demais. Se me der licença, tenho que me preparar para um dia letivo.

– Não vou sair até nós resolvermos isso.

– Já está resolvido.

– Não, não está. Talvez Voldemort tenha lançado um feitiço em você antes de morrer. Deixe-me investigar isso.

– Está perdendo seu tempo, Potter.

– Eu quero fazer isso, Por favor, Severus, não desista de nós. Eu amo você.

Severus abaixou a cabeça e disse, em tom amargo:

– Será melhor para você se livrar desse sentimento o quanto antes.

– Por quê?

– Para poder investi-lo em quem pode retribuir – Harry ia abrir a boca para redargüir – Agora por favor, deixe-me sozinho.

Magoado, angustiado, Harry dirigiu-se até a porta.

– Isso não vai ficar assim.

Severus suspirou.

**o 0 o**

– Harry? Harry? Alô, tem alguém ai?

– Oh, Remus – ele pareceu acordar – Desculpe, eu me distraí. Como vai?

– Bem melhor do que você, pelo que vejo. O que aconteceu?

– Estou com muita coisa na cabeça, Remus.

– Algo em particular que eu possa ajudar?

– Na verdade, talvez você possa.

Harry passou os próximos minutos pondo Remus Lupin a par de tudo que acontecera entre ele e Severus. O lobisomem ouviu com atenção e ofereceu:

– Harry, eu conheço Severus há mais de 20 anos. Ele é um homem complexo e você sabe disso. Ele passou por muita coisa na vida, coisas que podem ter deixado marcas indeléveis dentro dele.

– Mas certamente ele pode superar isso, não pode?

– Talvez sim, talvez não.

– A não ser que Voldemort tenha lançado um feitiço nele. Ele pode estar sob efeito de Imperius!

– Harry, Severus pode muito bem combater esse feitiço e você sabe disso. Não, não acho que Voldemort tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

– Mas então por que ele quer terminar tudo? E o sonho com Voldemort? Não acha que pode ter detonado isso tudo?

– É possível que tenha detonado algo dentro dele, Harry. Mas pode ser algo simples, como apenas medo de amar. Talvez o tal Mestre que Severus tenha procurado em seu sonho não seja Voldemort, mas simplesmente alguém a quem entregar seu coração. Isso pode ser uma perspectiva assustadora para Severus, que sempre esteve em controle de tudo – até de suas emoções.

Harry jamais tinha pensado nisso.

– Ele tem medo de mim?

– Não, Harry, ele está apavorado consigo mesmo. Deixar você ter controle sobre seu coração pode ser mesmo apavorante. Talvez ele simplesmente não consiga fazer isso.

– Voldemort me disse uma coisa que me deixou pensando.

– E o que teria sido?

– Ele disse que eu jamais poderia dar a Severus o que ele precisa e deseja. Na hora eu pensei que ele estava tentando me irritar, mas agora eu acho que ele falou sério.

– Você não deve se torturar por causa das palavras de um homem louco.

– Ele pode ter razão. Talvez meu amor não seja suficiente. Mas Severus também me ama. Eu sei que sim, só que é do jeito dele.

– Severus sempre foi um homem... fechado. É como se algo dentro dele tivesse sido quebrado, danificado, avariado.

– Bom, se é esse o caso, eu quero consertar o que tem de errado, Remus.

– Pode não ser tão fácil. Talvez ele não possa ser consertado.

– Eu o amo. Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

– Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer? Sabe, o preço pode ser bem alto. Sacrifício.

– Remus, seus amigos se tornaram animagii ilegais por sua causa. Fizeram isso por você. Meu pai foi um deles. Conheço bem o significado da palavra sacrifício.

– E está disposto a fazer algo assim por Severus.

– Sem nem piscar duas vezes.

Remus sorriu:

– Esse professor de Poções sabe como tem sorte?

– Olhe, se não fosse essa viagem à Irlanda, eu faria isso agora mesmo. Mas como posso dar a Severus o que ele precisa se não sei o que é?

– Talvez nem ele mesmo saiba, Harry.

– Então como posso descobrir?

– Precisa lê-lo, como se lê um livro cheio de subtexto. Depois você vai ter que interpretá-lo.

– Só espero não afastá-lo de mim. Ele é muito teimoso.

– Harry, você também precisa encarar a possibilidade de que Severus pode não estar pronto para um relacionamento. Sabe, vocês podem estar em duas páginas diferentes.

– Não, ele está pronto, sim. Só precisa de um... empurrãozinho.

**o 0 o **

– Obrigada por me receber, Severus.

– Você me prometeu um livro.

– E aqui está. _Poções Druídicas._

– Agradeço o presente.

– Como você está?

– Não muito diferente do que estava há dois dias, receio.

– Sentiu minha falta?

– Dois dias dificilmente é tempo suficiente para tal, Mr. Potter.

Harry sentiu o jogo de Severus. Sabia que ele era capaz de jogar aquele lero-lero durante horas. Tentou se acalmar e disse:

– Harry. Você me chamava de Harry.

Severus se voltou para ele, os robes esvoaçando levemente.

– Eu não acho que isso seja apropri –

– Que droga, Snape! – O grito de Harry o fez interromper-se, chocado – Por que está sendo um imbecil completo? Por que negar o que sente por mim?

Harry aproximou-se dele, que tentou dizer:

– Eu já disse...

– Só que eu não acredito – A voz de Harry era áspera e ele continuou a se aproximar do Mestre de Poções – Você sente alguma coisa por mim, sim. Ou não teria concordado com o que fizemos nos últimos meses.

Severus recuou, os olhos cheios de uma emoção nova. Ele engoliu em seco:

– Olhe, eu...

Harry o encurralou contra a parede e os olhos verdes brilharam de determinação:

– Você gosta disso, não gosta, Severus? – O corpo de Harry pressionou o do seu ex-professor, a temperatura entre os dois começando a se elevar – E disso?

Harry investiu seus lábios contra os de Severus, tomando posse de sua boca com sofreguidão enquanto seu membro se enrijecia, pressionando a coxa de Severus. O Mestre de Poções sentiu o desejo arder dentro de si como uma tempestade solar, seu próprio membro respondendo aos avanços de seu ex-pupilo. Severus rapidamente se inebriou com as sensações, a cabeça ficando leve com o prazer que se descortinava à sua frente.

Prazer demais.

Após um beijo profundo e apaixonado, interrompido apenas pela necessidade de oxigênio de ambos, Harry passou a mordiscar o pescoço de Severus, enquanto começava a livrá-lo da primeira camada de roupas. Os robes foram para o chão e a jaqueta com a interminável fileira de botões foi aberta em tempo recorde. Tudo parecia ter um senso de urgência, pois as mãos de Severus abriram os botões e o zíper da calça de Harry, expondo a ereção do rapaz ao ar frio das masmorras.

Aquilo excitou tanto Harry que provocou uma reação extrema: ele virou Severus de costas e o imprensou contra a parede, puxando-lhe as calças para baixo.

– Sem sutilezas, Severus – ele ofegou, a voz grossa de tanta tesão – Vou possuir você agora...

Também ofegante, inebriado, sentindo o rosto imprensado contra as paredes de pedra, Severus respondeu:

– Sim, Mes – e calou-se abruptamente.

Harry tinha conseguido tirar as calças de Severus, que estavam enroladas nos tornozelos, e afastou-lhe as pernas, enquanto dizia:

– Eu ouvi isso... Do que você me chamou?

– Nada.

– Foi Mestre, não foi? Você me chamou de Mestre...!

Harry puxou os quadris de Severus e esfregou-os no seu pênis ereto. O professor de Poções respondeu num gemido:

– Sim...

– Então é isso que você quer? Um Mestre que o possua como eu vou possuí-lo agora, é isso?

Usando saliva e o líquido que já se acumulava na cabeça de seu pênis, Harry tentou se lubrificar, mas ao enfiar seu membro em Severus, ele sabia que não seria uma passagem tranqüila. O grito estrangulado do professor confirmou:

– Sssiiiim!...

O pênis mal-lubrificado ia dolorosamente abrindo caminho no orifício de Severus, enquanto Harry sussurrava no ouvido de seu amante, de forma entrecortada e com os dentes cerrados de prazer:

– Eu posso ser seu Mestre, Severus... Você quer isso? Você quer que eu seja seu Mestre, que eu tenha total controle sobre seu corpo, sua vontade e sua mágica?

As estocadas se tornaram mais fundas, e Severus tentava não gemer, a dor e o prazer se misturando.

– Eu... eu...

– Era disso que Voldemort falava, não era? Você quer dar seu controle a alguém, quer passar a ser controlado, assim como eu estou controlando seu corpo agora?

A estocada foi tão profunda que achou a próstata. Severus viu estrelas.

– Siiiiim!

O pênis de Potter atacava a abertura de Severus sem piedade, e o Mestre de Poções sentia seu corpo vibrar, enquanto as estocadas ritmadas iam minando sua capacidade de reação.

Tanto prazer.

– Deixe-me ser seu Mestre, Severus. Um Mestre que vai lhe dar prazer... Vai fazer você gritar... Vai cuidar de você como um escravo... Não vou deixar de atender suas necessidades... seus desejos...

As palavras dançavam na cabeça de Severus, inebriada de prazer, e sua próstatas recebia as estocadas sem misericórdia, o corpo dele tremia todo.

– Sim... Mestre!...

Harry sentiu que não conseguiria agüentar aquele ritmo por mais tempo, e esticou-se para agarrar a ereção de Severus. O homem gemeu.

– Serei o seu mestre... E isso é só um aperitivo do que virá...

Prazer demais.

Prazer por trás e pela frente era demais para Severus. A mão de Harry o levou a um orgasmo que deixou seus músculos todos rijos, seu corpo num curto-circuito. Ele apertou os glúteos no pênis de Harry, que também não pôde evitar o clímax glorioso. Quase ao mesmo tempo, os dois ejacularam intensamente, com gritos abafados, Harry abraçado a seu amante, ambos estremecendo por causa do orgasmo e devido às pernas trêmulas.

Severus mal tinha recobrado o fôlego quando sentiu Harry o ajudando a ir até a cama. Letargizado, viu que foi carinhosamente limpo com um pano quente e despido antes que um Harry magicamente limpo e igualmente despido a ele se juntasse na cama.

Severus encostou a cabeça no peito de Harry e ouviu o jovem coração bater, como uma canção de ninar que o levou ao mundo mágico do sono.

**o 0 o**

Quando o dia amanheceu, Severus despertou e viu que estava sozinho. Um bilhete dizia apenas: _"Tive que tomar umas providências. H"_

Severus sorriu e foi cuidar de suas próprias providências.

Uma semana mais tarde, Severus não sorria. Seus alunos o temiam ainda mais do que antes e seu humor estava tão insuportável que até o diretor Dumbledore o tinha convidado para discutir o assunto num chazinho.

A explicação para a rabugice era simples: frustração.

Desde aquele noite de sexo memorável, Harry Potter desaparecera. Oh, bem, o Ministério informara que seu funcionário tinha pedido folga para tratar de assuntos particulares e ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Severus sentiu o coração se partir.

Ele finalmente admitira que tinha necessidade de ter um Mestre. Não queria encarar isso antes porque achava isso pervertido e sujo, como uma marca que Voldemort deixara nele. Mas aquilo nada tinha a ver com Voldemort. Ele precisava de um Mestre porque precisava entregar o controle para alguém. Desde a mais tenra idade, ele sempre teve que ter controle de tudo. Na escola, se não fosse seu controle, ele teria sido massacrado pelos temíveis Marauders. Depois, ao ser recrutado por Voldemort, ele poderia ter se tornado um assassino sanguinário. Como espião, então, nem era preciso dizer o quanto ele precisava estar em controle de suas emoções. Seu maior desejo era entregar esse controle a alguém, alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Obviamente, esse tipo de Mestre jamais teria o nome de Voldemort.

Mas Harry poderia ser. Ele poderia ser um Mestre atencioso e gentil, exigente mas justo, porque ele não era sádico e cuidaria bem de seu escravo. A princípio, Severus sequer cogitou em mencionar esse assunto ao rapaz, envergonhado de ter necessidades tão sombrias e distorcidas. Harry era tão cheio de amor e generosidade que não era justo pedir isso dele. Severus achou melhor se afastar do jovem e deixá-lo ter uma chance de se envolver com alguém normal... ou pelo menos mais sadio.

Qual não fora sua surpresa ao ver que Harry não desistira dele! Mais do que isso: provando sua suprema generosidade, Harry se oferecera para ser seu Mestre, para cuidar dele e tomar conta de suas necessidades. Desnecessário dizer que Severus aceitara na hora.

Mas depois disso, Harry sumira. Por uns dias, Severus ficou confuso, acreditando que ele tinha apenas ido em outra viagem de negócios a serviço do Ministério. Uma inquirição tinha sido suficiente para provar que não era o caso. Pesadamente, Severus concluiu que Harry desistira da oferta. Talvez Severus tivesse pedido demais. Por mais generoso e amoroso que Harry fosse, talvez aquilo fosse sombrio demais para o rapaz.

Severus deixou o jantar pela metade e saiu do Grande Salão, descendo às masmorras sob uma névoa de frustração. Ele não podia deixar de pensar que se não fossem essas necessidades sombrias que ele carregava, Harry ainda podia estar a seu lado. Ele gostaria daquilo. Ele realmente tinha se afeiçoado a Harry como jamais tinha se afeiçoado a alguém antes. Perdê-lo ia ser duro, mas a culpa era toda dele.

Pensando em como seria difícil sua vida sem a presença de Harry nela, Severus adentrou seus aposentos prevendo apenas mais uma noite de correção de provas e firewhisky.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Num piscar de olhos, ele sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado contra a parede, o ar quase retirado à força de seus pulmões, tamanho o impacto. Seus braços foram fortemente seguros e um manto de invisibilidade foi retirado de seu agressor.

Harry.

Ele estava a menos de dois centímetros do rosto de Severus, seu hálito bafejando contra o Mestre de Poções, seus olhos verdes verdes brilhando de uma forma que Severus jamais vira antes.

– Agora me escute, Severus, e me escute bem. Há uma semana você me aceitou como seu Mestre e selamos o compromisso de Maestria quando eu o possuí aqui mesmo, nessa parede. Concorda?

Trêmulo, adrenalina soando nos ouvidos, Severus aquiesceu com a cabeça, os olhos negros brilhando num misto de excitação e nervosismo. Os olhos verdes de Harry refletiam determinação e possessividade, e o corpo inteiro de Severus reagiu com intensidade.

– Eu lhe dei uma semana de total liberdade, para que você pudesse desfrutar de seus últimos momentos como um homem livre. Daqui por diante, Severus, você é _meu_. – A palavra foi rosnada e Severus estremeceu – Minha propriedade, entendeu? Não pense em si como um homem livre, pois esses dias acabaram. Você é meu, e eu estou tomando posse do que é meu a partir de agora, escravo. Entendeu isso?

Com os olhos apertados de prazer, Severus estava tão chocado que mal conseguiu concordar com a cabeça. Harry ainda o imprensava contra a parede, e o membro de Severus parecia se lembrar da última vez que aquilo acontecera, pois estava rijo e parecia vazar líquido seminal.

– Excelente – disse Harry, um sorriso predatório no rosto – Agora vamos estabelecer algumas regras e eu espero que ouça com atenção, porque não gosto de me repetir. Primeiro, você só fala quando eu lhe der permissão. Você deve me tratar por Mestre o tempo todo que estivermos sozinhos. Eu não gerencio pequenas coisas, a não ser as sexuais. Seu corpo é meu para dispor dele como eu quiser. Se me obedecer e me agradar, será recompensado com prazer. Se me desobedecer ou me desagradar, será punido. – A respiração de Severo quase parou – É, eu soube que você iria gostar dessa parte da punição. Mas é que você precisa obedecer seu Mestre e ser devidamente treinado. Entenda, se eu puni-lo, não é porque você é mau, é porque você precisa aprender e ser treinado. Entendeu?

Ele não sabia de onde tirara voz para responder:

– Sim, Harry...

Os olhos verdes se fecharam pesadamente e Harry balançou a cabeça:

– Tsk, tsk. Já me desobedecendo, Severus? Você deve estar mesmo ansioso para receber sua punição.

Ele arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta do que tinha feito.

– Mestre. Eu quis dizer Mestre.

– Tarde demais – Harry deu dois passos para trás e deixou o manto de invisibilidade cair no chão – Agora tire sua roupa. Rápido.

Severus obedeceu freneticamente, consciente de que Harry o observava com os olhos verdes cheios de cobiça. Ele tinha agido mal e seria punido. Oh, o que seu Mestre faria com ele?

Quando ele já não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa no seu corpo, Harry conjurou uma correia com correntes e a entregou a ele:

– Ponha isso.

Severus abriu o artigo e viu que na verdade era uma coleira de couro preto e tachas prateadas. Um frisson percorreu seu corpo ao sentir o couro no seu pescoço. Obedientemente, ele colocou a coleira e ofereceu a corrente ao Mestre.

Harry observou a corrente estendida em sua direção e indagou:

– Você quer que eu controle sua coleira, Severus? Percebe o simbolismo deste gesto?

Severus ergueu o olhar para seu Mestre. Harry viu os olhos negros cheios de amor e devoção, como jamais tinha os vira antes. Severus deu um meio sorriso e respondeu:

– Sim, Mestre.

– Muito bem – ele pegou a corrente – Eu aceito você como meu escravo.

Um momento de solenidade passou entre os dois. Afinal, era uma ocasião a ser memorável.

– Mas você não vai escapar de sua punição. Venha.

Severus deixou-se ser levemente puxado pela coleira até sua cama. Ali, dispostos como artigos à venda, ele viu chicotes, chicotinhos, palmatórias, anéis penianos, gaiolas penianas, dildos, bolinhas pompoaristas e uma enorme variedade de brinquedos sexuais. Ao ver o brilho nos olhos negros, Harry disse:

– Hum, então meu escravo gostou do que viu, hein? Não se preocupe, escravo, você vai poder experimentar tudo isso. Paciência – Ele se sentou na cama – Agora eu quero que você se deite no meu colo, com o seu lindo traseiro para cima.

Severo hesitou um segundo e Harry franziu o cenho.

– Está pensando em me desobedecer, escravo?

Ele apressou-se a cumprir o que seu Mestre lhe ordenava:

– Não, Mestre.

Desajeitadamente, Severo ficou meio que pendurado nas pernas de Harry, sentindo o ar frio da masmorra na sua bunda. De repente, mãos suaves passaram a acariciar os seus globos:

– Meu... Tudo isso é meu...

As carícias iam deixando Severus excitado e confortado, derretido naquele carinho. As mãos passaram a acariciar também as costas e Severus se esforçou para não ronronar feito um gato.

– Shhh. Fique quieto, escravo. Eu quero silêncio.

O membro de Severus também mostrava que apreciava as carícias, e estava muito rijo, imprensado contra as calças de Harry. As mãos mantinham os carinhos, e Severus achava que sua punição seria essa, tortura por prazer.

Ele estava redondamente enganado.

SLAP!

– Ai!

– Quieto, escravo!

A palmatória voltou a descer sobre o traseiro de Severus. Dessa vez, ele sibilou feito uma cobra, mas não gritou. Uma terceira palmada o acertou, queimando ainda mais. Ele desconfiou que seus glúteos já estavam num tom rosado bem saudável.

Mesmo que não estivesse contando, Severus sentiu cada uma das sete palmadas que recebeu. Depois as mãos passaram a acariciar os músculos abusados e doloridos, e Severus sentiu que havia uma loção nas mãos que espalhavam alívio.

– Eu estou sempre cuidando de você, meu escravo.

Havia infinita gratidão em Severus quando ele ouviu aquelas palavras. Seu Mestre era atencioso, e só o punira para que ele aprendesse a se comportar.

Ele mal podia esperar para agradar o Mestre e ser recompensado.

– Hoje sua punição será leve. Você precisa ser treinado antes de agüentar o chicote.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo inteiro de Severus e não tinha nada a ver com a loção que Harry estava passando em sua bunda.

– Eu preciso de espaço para me mexer. Escravo, quero que fique de quatro na cama.

Ignorando a dor na bunda, Severus cumpriu a ordem sem demora. Os brinquedos sexuais tinham sido removidos e os lençóis que cobriam a cama eram de cetim, dando um friozinho sensual na opinião de Severus.

As mãos carinhosas voltaram ao corpo de Severus. Ele tentou permanecer imóvel, mas seu membro estava tão rijo que parecia explodir.

– Lindo corpo... Todo meu... Só meu, Severus. Ele pertence a mim, não a você.

Severus estremeceu levemente quando as palavras foram sussurradas no seu ouvido.

O Mestre ajoelhou-se na cama e beijou as costas de Severus, fazendo-o suprimir um gemido de prazer. Os beijos continuaram ao longo da coluna espinhal, rumo aos glúteos e Severus teve que se retesar todo para não soltar um grito de prazer quando uma língua quente e úmida começou a lamber sua abertura. Nunca tinham feito isso com ele antes, e ele jamais soube que pudesse existir tanto prazer.

A língua trabalhava, trabalhava para tentar penetrar no orifício e Severus deixou escapar um gemido, mas temia que fosse punido por isso e a língua fosse embora. Aquilo o estava deixando louco e de repente as mãos tão carinhosas subiram para seus testículos, que estavam rígidos de tanto prazer. Severus não pôde deixar de se mexer ao sentir suas bolas sendo chupadas e acariciadas com tanto amor.

As sensações iam deixando Severus tonto. Ágeis dedos lubrificados com nada mais do que saliva começaram um movimento de vai-vem no orifício que já estava aberto pela língua amorosa e eficiente. Severus reprimiu um grito de prazer, mas não pôde deixar escapar um gemido, temendo que isso desagradasse seu Mestre.

Mais e mais os dedos iam penetrando, e o membro de Severus parecia que ia explodir em breve. O escravo sabia que não iria agüentar muito tempo, e tentou prender a respiração para ver se o corpo ignorava o tanto de prazer que passeava por seus nervos.

Mas nada estava funcionando. Ele tentou avisar, entre respirações cortadas:

– Mes... Mestre!

Harry também estava chegando ao limite de sua resistência, ao ver Severus ali tão vulnerável, abandonado, entregue às sensações que ele o fazia sentir. Totalmente sob seu controle.

Num movimento ágil, arremeteu seu pênis ereto e pronto na abertura de Severus, que não pôde evitar um grito, sem saber se de surpresa ou de prazer. Harry enfiou tudo de uma vez só, sentindo o calor do corpo de Severus, seu pênis comprimido naquela abertura amorosa.

_Meu._

Sem sentir qualquer espécie de culpa, Harry desfrutou do corpo de seu escravo com sofreguidão e possessividade, agarrando os quadris e movimentando-os vigorosamente em busca de fricção e completude. Mesmo quase cego de prazer, ele agarrou o pênis de Severo, que aí sim, gritou a plenos pulmões. Mais uma vez o prazer vindo tanto da frente quanto de trás provou ser demais para Severus.

Ele arqueou o corpo para trás como um cavalo arisco, Harry agarrado a seu corpo, os dois espiralando num vórtex crescente de prazer. Ficaram assim durante vários segundos, quantidades inacreditáveis de sêmen sendo jorradas. Por fim, ambos caíram exaustos na cama, um sobre o outro.

Severus nunca gozara tanto antes. Por diversos minutos, só o que os dois puderam fazer foi respirar. E até aquilo era penoso.

As mãos carinhosas de Harry trouxeram Severus de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Severus notou que Harry lhe tirou a correia de couro do pescoço e a colocou na mesa de cabeceira. Ele franziu o cenho, mas Harry esclareceu:

– Só tirei para que você ficasse mais confortável. E para nós conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu de igual para igual.

– É mais uma regra?

– Pode vir a ser. Eu não tinha pensando nisso – Harry usou as costas da mão para acariciar com suavidade o rosto de Severus – Severus, como você se sente?

Um pequeno suspiro.

– Eu... me sinto muito bem. Agradavelmente surpreso, se posso acrescentar.

– Achou que eu não seria capaz?

Severus confessou:

– Eu sinceramente achei que não entenderia.

– Sabe, eu não sei se entendo totalmente. É um mundo novo para mim, esse de Mestres, submissão e propriedades. Mas eu aceito o fato de que você precisa disso, e estou disposto a se o Mestre que você precisa.

– Devo dizer que para um iniciante... você foi magnífico. Isso veio naturalmente?

Harry enrubesceu.

– Oh, bem. Digamos que eu tive uma ajudazinha de uma fonte inesperada.

– Verdade?

– Um outro dia podemos falar sobre isso – desconversou – Estou mais interessado em saber se você está confortável com nosso arranjo.

– Muito. E você, está confortável?

– Acho que sim. Às vezes parece estranho eu chamar o carrancudo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts de meu escravo, mas é uma idéia muito excitante.

– Eu... agradeço o que você está fazendo.

– E eu agradeço por me aceitar como seu Mestre. Vou me esforçar para ser o melhor Mestre que você já teve, e quero que esqueça... bem, os outros Mestres. Quero que confie em mim. Você sabe que jamais farei qualquer coisa para machucá-lo, não sabe?

– Harry, eu confio em você.

O rosto do jovem bruxo se iluminou num sorriso.

– Você me chamou de Harry de novo.

– Vai me punir por não chamá-lo de Mestre?

– Talvez devesse. Se bem que você parece bem ansioso por mais uma punição.

– É verdade, Mestre – Severus tentou disfarçar o sorriso – Preciso muito de disciplina.

Harry passou os olhos no corpo de seu escravo, e eles brilharam de cobiça:

– Tão impetuoso... Todo meu...

Severus estremeceu de desejo. Harry usou um dedinho para brincar com seu mamilo:

– Um bom Mestre sabe do que seu escravo precisa. Você, Severus, precisa compreender que agora você é meu. Eu decido do que é que você precisa.

– Sim, Mestre.

– Por sua insolência em presumir que sabe mais do que seu Mestre, vou puni-lo de uma forma diferente. Nada de sexo até sábado.

– Mestre!...

– Não me contradiga. Você está proibido de manter qualquer atividade sexual até sábado. Se você se aliviar com atos auto-gratificantes, eu saberei e aí sua punição será ainda maior: a gaiola peniana.

Severus estremeceu, e não sabia dizer se de nervosismo ou excitação. Um cinto de castidade!... Como seria usar um cinto de castidade em Hogwarts? Durante as aulas, falando com Dumbledore, e aquela gaiola a aprisionar seu membro ereto, faminto por alívio? Oh, como era excitante...

Harry sorriu.

– Vejo que entendeu o meu recado. Ótimo. Eu espero que no sábado esse seu pau gostoso esteja bem duro e ardente para mim, escravo, porque eu vou abusar dele e de todo o seu corpo, e você ainda vai pedir mais.

As palavras fizeram Severus gemer. Ele gemeu alto quando as mãos de Harry se espalharam por seu peito nu e desceram pelo abdômen.

De repente, elas pararam.

– Mas não vamos querer estragar a diversão de sábado, não é mesmo? Não, é melhor irmos dormir agora. Boa noite, Severus.

Harry se ajeitou junto a seu escravo, disposto a dormir.

Ofegante, excitado, Severus olhou para o teto, sentindo seu pênis ficando tão duro que começava a latejar. Como ele iria agüentar até sábado sem qualquer alívio?

Essa nova vida com seu Mestre Harry certamente prometia ser bastante emocionante. Severus sorriu, sua ereção sem dar sinais de baixar. Será que ele viveria num perpétuo estado de excitação e desejo sexual?

Severus Snape concluiu que seria uma vida bem satisfatória.

**THE END**


End file.
